Erzähl Mir
by Norellenilia
Summary: Lors de son voyage en Roumanie, Edward fait la rencontre d'un jeune Allemand, Alfons Heiderich. Une amitié naît alors de façon singulière.  Et ce n'est pas du EdxHei !


L'homme qu'Edward cherchait habitait dans la ville roumaine de Sighişoara. Elle était loin d'être aussi grande que Munich, mais il se sentait tout de même un peu perdu. Il avait réussi à se procurer une carte de la ville, et partait maintenant en quête d'un hôtel. Il ne parlait pas un mot de roumain, et son anglais n'était pas parfait. Pour couronner le tout, il n'arrivait même pas à repérer correctement les noms des rues.

« Mille pétards, comment je vais m'en sortir, moi, là-dedans ? » Commença-t-il à pester.

Il marcha encore une heure, peut-être deux, il n'avait pas pris la peine de vérifier sur sa montre en argent.

Sa montre en argent… L'une des seules choses qu'il avait pu garder d'Amestris. La date toujours gravée à l'intérieur. S'il le pouvait, il la changerait pour mettre la date de ce fameux jour où il avait atterri dans ce monde parallèle, annulant le sacrifice qu'avait fait son frère Alphonse, afin de lui sauver la vie. Maintenant, il devait rentrer chez lui, et le retrouver.

Mais pour l'instant, il devait surtout retrouver son chemin…

« C'est pas vrai, ça ! Je suis déjà passé trois fois dans cette rue ! »

Alors qu'il commençait à grommeler et à trépigner, il entendit quelqu'un s'approcher. L'inconnu posa une main sur son épaule.

« Sind Sie verloren? Kann ich Ihnen helfen?

- Hein ? »

D'accord. Un Allemand. Il avait appris la langue à Munich auprès de son père, et il la lisait presque parfaitement, mais il avait encore parfois un peu de mal à la parler. Le jeune garçon (il avait une voix d'adolescent) venait de lui demander s'il était perdu et s'il avait besoin d'aide. Il se retourna vers l'inconnu…

Et manqua de faire une crise cardiaque.

La première chose qu'il remarqua fut la coiffure du Germain. La même qu'Alphonse. Une certaine similitude dans les traits, aussi. Il venait de trouver le double de son frère dans ce monde parallèle au sien… Seulement, la ressemblance s'arrêtait là : ses cheveux étaient d'un blond très clair comme il n'en avait jamais vu, et ses yeux d'un bleu profond. Sa voix différait également.

Puis il se souvint qu'on lui avait posé une question. Il bredouilla aussi bien qu'il put, tant cette apparition l'avait perturbé :

« Euh… Ja, ich… Ich bin gerade angekommen… Euh… Ich kenne nicht die Stadt… »

Il espérait ne pas avoir fait de fautes plus grosses que Gluttony, mais l'important était surtout d'avoir fait passer le message, à savoir qu'il venait d'arriver et qu'il ne connaissait pas la ville.

Le garçon avait semblé surpris en découvrant son visage. Peut-être ne s'attendait-il pas à quelqu'un d'aussi jeune que lui. Il espérait juste qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à une femme. Cela lui était déjà arrivé qu'on l'appelle « mademoiselle » à cause de ses cheveux longs et de sa peti…

Du fait que les gens étaient anormalement grands par rapport à lui.

« Woher kommst du? Polen?

- Nein, ich komme… »

Non, il ne venait pas de Pologne, pas du tout. Mais comment expliquer ça à un parfait étranger ? Devant sa réticence à répondre, le jeune homme sembla comprendre qu'il n'obtiendrait pas cette information. « Ach, ich brauche nicht zu wissen! Also, wo willst du gehen? »

_Non, en effet, tu n'as pas besoin de savoir, merci de ne pas avoir insisté._ Le sourire de l'inconnu était accueillant et chaleureux, il décida d'accepter son aide. Il se contenta de montrer le nom de la rue où il voulait se rendre, et de marmonner dans un allemand à peu près compréhensible qu'il avait entendu dire qu'on y trouvait un bon hôtel. Son sauveur sourit de plus belle, et lui dit que lui-même logeait dans cet hôtel. Il lui proposa de l'accompagner.

« Wie heißt du?

- Edward. Edward Elric.

- Sehr erfreut, Edward. Ich heiße Alfons Heiderich! »

_Il s'appelle Alfons ?_ Evidemment… Mais ce n'était pas le même, bien sûr. Chaque habitant d'Amestris avait un double dans ce monde, et il venait de rencontrer celui d'Alphonse, c'était tout.

Alors qu'ils marchaient tous les deux en direction de l'hôtel, il lui expliqua qu'il devait rencontrer Hermann Oberth, un brillant étudiant qui s'intéressait de très près aux fusées, pour en apprendre plus sur le fonctionnement de ces machines, sans lui révéler son véritable but. Alfons, surpris, lui répondit qu'il était passionné par les fusées, et qu'une fois qu'il serait rentré chez lui, à Munich, il allait les étudier, lui aussi. C'était apparemment un rêve qu'il nourrissait depuis longtemps, et il semblait tout excité rien qu'à en parler.

Les deux jeunes gens arrivèrent à l'hôtel. Ils passèrent encore un peu de temps ensemble, puis chacun partit dans sa chambre.

Le lendemain, Edward alla à son rendez-vous avec Oberth. Le physicien ne put lui donner tous les renseignements qu'il demandait, mais il en avait appris assez pour savoir qu'il devait continuer sur cette voie. Selon lui, la clé pour rejoindre Amestris se trouvait peut-être dans ces incroyables machines qui permettraient de voyager dans l'espace. Il ressortit confiant de son rendez-vous avec le scientifique.

Mais quand il quitta le bâtiment, il eut la surprise de voir Alfons Heiderich, qui l'attendait. Le jeune homme sourit, et lui expliqua que lui aussi aurait bien aimé entendre les théories d'Oberth, mais qu'il n'aurait jamais osé aller lui demander directement. Edward lui raconta son entrevue, et Alfons parut enchanté. Il l'invita même, pour le remercier, à manger dans un restaurant pas trop cher non loin de là, et Edward accepta.

Durant le repas, le jeune allemand demanda à Edward pourquoi il n'étudierait pas les fusées à Munich, si le sujet l'intéressait tant. Il lui proposa même de l'aider à chercher un appartement, s'il le désirait.

Edward lui répondit qu'il habitait déjà avec son père, mais qu'il le remerciait beaucoup de la proposition. Par contre, s'il avait la possibilité d'étudier les fusées, ce serait effectivement parfait. Alfons lui promit de l'aider pour l'inscription.

Quelques jours plus tard, ils repartaient ensemble dans un train vers l'Allemagne. Edward observait son compagnon de route, qui s'était assoupi. Dans la finesse de ses traits et la chaleur de son sourire, il ressemblait tellement à son petit frère… Cela lui faisait presque mal. Mais il ne cessait de se répéter que c'était seulement son double, pas l'original. Alfons ne serait jamais Al. Chaque personne est unique, et on ne peut recréer un être qu'on a perdu ; ça, Edward le savait.

Cependant, par quel hasard s'étaient-ils rencontrés, tous les deux ? Était-ce le destin ? Le jeune alchimiste ne croyait pas vraiment à ce genre de choses. Néanmoins, il était reconnaissant à Alfons de bien vouloir l'aider ; retrouver son frère n'allait pas être facile. Et puis, même s'il ne partagerait jamais le même genre de relation qu'avec Al, peut-être pourraient-ils devenir amis. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de passer tout son temps avec son père. De toute manière, il n'en avait pas très envie. Même si leurs relations s'étaient apaisées, il lui en voulait toujours de les avoir abandonnés du jour au lendemain, lui, son frère et sa mère, alors qu'il n'était qu'un petit garçon.

Soudain, il se demanda à quoi ressemblait la famille d'Alfons. Mais alors qu'il se posait la question, il se rendit compte que celui-ci le regardait, un air amusé sur le visage. Alfons s'excusa, il trouvait juste qu'Edward avait l'air tellement ailleurs qu'on aurait dit qu'il était parti dans un autre monde… Edward émit un petit rire gêné. Puis, sans savoir pourquoi, il commença à lui parler de son petit frère. Il lui raconta des moments heureux de leur enfance, que leur père était parti, et que leur mère était morte de chagrin. Puis il lui dit que son frère avait récemment disparu, et qu'il espérait le retrouver. Il finit par avouer à Alfons qu'il lui ressemblait énormément. Ce dernier parut un instant étonné, puis sourit en disant que le monde était bien petit.

Un court silence s'en suivit. Alfons, voulant changer de sujet, demanda à Edward pourquoi il s'intéressait aux fusées et à l'astrophysique. L'alchimiste hésita un instant, et avant qu'il ne puisse les arrêter, les mots sortirent de sa bouche. Il pensa qu'il n'avait pas grand-chose à perdre. Le plus sérieusement du monde, il lui parla un peu d'Amestris, de l'alchimie, et de sa théorie selon laquelle il avait une chance de retourner chez lui, là où était probablement son frère, grâce aux fusées.

Il n'osa pas regarder Alfons tout de suite, craignant qu'il ne l'ait pris pour un fou. Mais c'était sûrement le cas. Alors il leva les yeux. Le jeune allemand paraissait très surpris par les paroles d'Edward. Cependant, il ne le traita pas de fou. Il sourit une nouvelle fois, et déclara :

« Erzähl mir. »

_Raconte-moi_ ? Ce fut au tour d'Edward d'être surpris. Il ne savait pas si Alfons lui avait dit cela par simple curiosité, par pitié, ou parce qu'il l'avait cru (bien que cette dernière hypothèse lui parût peu vraisemblable), mais peu importait pour le moment. Il ressentait le besoin de parler, Alfons l'avait vu, et acceptait de l'écouter se confier, alors qu'ils venaient à peine de se rencontrer, et surtout, alors que ce que disait Edward n'avait pas grand sens.

Il remercia Alfons, et lui raconta.

* * *

><p><strong>Traductions :<br>**

_Sind Sie verloren? Kann ich Ihnen helfen?_ - Êtes-vous perdu ? Je peux vous aider ?

_Ja, ich… Ich bin gerade angekommen… Ich kenne nicht die Stadt…_ - Oui, je... Je viens d'arriver... Je ne connais pas la ville...

_Woher kommst du? Polen?_ - D'où viens-tu ? De Pologne ?

_Nein, ich komme…_ - Non, je viens de...

_Ach, ich brauche nicht zu wissen! Also, wo willst du gehen?_ - Ah, je n'ai pas besoin de savoir ! Alors, où veux-tu aller ?

_Wie heißt du?_ - Comment t'appelles-tu ?

_Sehr erfreut, Edward. Ich heiße Alfons Heiderich!_ - Enchanté, Edward. Je m'appelle Alfons Heiderich !

* * *

><p><strong>Note :<strong> Youpi, ceci est la première fanfiction que j'ai réussi à terminer ^^' J'espère juste que la fin n'est pas trop bancale... Ah, et puis je me suis bien amusée à faire des recherches pour des petits détails qui n'ont pas grande importance, mais on est pointilleuse ou on ne l'est pas x)

Bref, merci d'avoir lu ^^


End file.
